Champs de mars
by yukimiaou
Summary: l'histoire de Yoko, jusqu' à la naissance de gally. une âme, deux vies.


Je sautais prestement dans le train en marche

Champs de mars

J'observais le paysage. Un immense désert aride et sans fin. Un désert rouge du sang de tous ceux qui s'y étaient battu. Le vent sifflait dans mes oreilles comme un animal sauvage. Mars était une planète hostile. L'eau y était rare et la brutalité faisait loi. D'abord utopiste d'un nouveau monde, j'avais fini par m'engager comme garde. Il était difficile de vivre autrement que de la guerre, et protéger un convoi comportait une part risques mais également la possibilité de ne croiser personne si tout se passait bien. J'aperçu soudain une silhouette sur ma droite. Je n'avais même pas senti sa présence ni entendu son atterrissage. Je me redressais face à cette ombre qui me semblait fantomatique par sa façon de voler sur le toit de ferraille usé. Son visage fut la dernière chose que je vis. Un visage de poupée à la peau nacré et aux lèvres pulpeuses. Ses yeux me glacèrent le sang. Les yeux froid d'un démon sans âme.

Le garde fut éjecté du train en quelques secondes. Son corps lourd et massif atterrit dans un bruit mat, soulevant un peu de sable. Je me dirigeais rapidement vers le poste des gardes, reconnaissable à ses multiples trappes sur le toit. Je sautais à l'intérieur, atterrissant au milieu d'une vingtaine de gardes armés d'artillerie lourde. Certains eurent le temps d'armer leur fusil, pas tous. Je les éliminais un par un à une vitesse démoniaque semant la terreur dans le wagon. Ne pas laisser le temps à l'adversaire de réagir, c'était la base de tout combat. Broyer les cervicales de l'un, trancher la gorge de l'autre. Retourner son arme contre un soldat. En quelques secondes une mare de sang envahi le wagon et l'odeur de la mort flotta dans l'air. C'était la première fois que je tuais des êtres humains. Ce n'était guère différent de l'entraînement. Je ne ressentis rien en contemplant ces cadavre blafards, je réalisais à quel point mon cœur avait durcit depuis que j'étais rentrée au Gakusei. Je ne ressentais plus rien. Ces hommes ne représentaient rien de plus pour moi que les poupées d'entraînement du centre. Mais le sang…

Le sang me rappelait des souvenirs douloureux. Mon père tué en me protégeant, ma mère ensevelie sous les décombres. Ce sang m'hypnotisait, comme une rivière de mort qui envahissait mon esprit pour me rappeler tous les gens qu'elle m'avait arrachée.

Le bruit incessant des rails me fit sortir de ma transe. J'avais une mission, je devais arrêter le train. Je ressorti du wagon aussi vite que j'y étais entrée pour fuir mes fantômes et me dirigeait vers la locomotive. Deux hommes étaient assis sur l'écoutille. À ma vue le premier sauta à l'intérieur du poste de commande tandis que le second sortait son flingue pour me viser. Ils avaient de la chance, le vent jouait contre moi ils auraient quelques secondes de plus à vivre. Je me glissais sur le coté pour éviter les balles et rejoignit l'écoutille en quelques acrobaties aériennes. Mon pied atteignit directement le visage de l'homme qui lâcha son arme sous le choc. Ce fut son dernier geste. La seconde suivante son corps tombait le long de la voie, la nuque brisée. Je me dirigeais vers le second homme qui avait fermé l'écoutille, m'empêchant de prendre les commandes. Il freina brusquement le train et faillit me faire perdre l'équilibre. Je me rattrapais au rebord vaguement agacée par cette pugnacité. Pourquoi lutter contre la mort lorsque celle-ci était inévitable ?

Je me redressais et commençait à défoncer la trappe à coup de Hertza haoen. Le train repartit à grande vitesse, permettant un nouveau répit à son occupant tandis que je recouvrais une nouvelle fois mon équilibre. Cet énergumène commençait à m'énerver. Je fini de défoncer la porte à coup de pied, sautant dans l'écoutille ave agilité pour me retrouver face au chauffeur. Il s'était armé d'une barre de fer, n'ayant visiblement pas d'autres moyens de défense. Il abattit l'arme improvisée vers ma tête, mais sa lenteur était facile à esquiver, et son arme fini dans un tuyau derrière moi tandis que je transperçais son corps. Il était mort avant même d'avoir compris, le corps traversé par mon bras. Il me cracha au visage avant de tomber au sol « saloperie de démon ! ».

Je m'essuyais le visage avant de me tourner vers le pupitre de commande et m'aperçu qu'il était défoncé. Je jetais un coup d'œil au cadavre qui semblait me narguer de ses yeux vides, du sang coulant de sa bouche béante. N'ayant pas d'autre choix que d'arrêter le train de force, je ressorti de la locomotive et détachait les wagons. La marchandise ainsi en sécurité je tirais dans les roues de l'engin ce qui le fit immédiatement derailler. Mes supérieurs n'allaient pas être contents. Ils devraient se contenter des wagons et de la marchandise. Les fantômes m'accompagnaient tandis que je rentrais à la base, mais je ne les écoutais plus. Ils étaient devenus tellement nombreux que je ne les distinguais plus dans le brouhaha. Ma vie avait commencé en enfer et l'enfer était devenu ma vie. Je n'étais qu'une arme, une lame glacée sans sentiment. Les émotions nuisent à la combativité. Je devais donc les enterrer. J'abandonnais les fantômes dans la plaine déserte et me dirigeait vers mon point de ralliement. J'avais réussit ma mission. J'étais maintenant une guerrière panzer kunst. Les guerriers n'ont pas besoin d'état d'âme. Je les abandonnais aussi avec les fantômes de mon passé dans la plaine brûlante et déserte, ne prêtant plus l'oreille à leur cris plaintifs.

Le centre d'entraînement panzer kunst. Un immense édifice circulaire dissimulé au creux des montagnes martiennes. La chaleur y régnait en permanence et l'air semblait lourd et chargé de sable. Et pourtant, les conditions de vie y étaient bien meilleures que partout dans la plaine. Nous avions de l'eau et de la nourriture. Rationnées certes, mais nous en avions. J'y avais passé une grande partie de mon enfance après la mort de mes parents. J'avais été recueilli par le Gakusei alors que des revendeurs d'esclaves m'avaient capturé. J'appris bien plus tard qu'ils nous revendaient comme bétails au vénusiens pour nous manger ou nous faire travailler dans les mines et les usines. Mars n'étaient qu'un vaste vivier de main d'œuvre pour les autres planètes, ou se disputaient les vendeurs d'esclaves et d'armes. Sans compter les scientifiques sans scrupules qui y trouvaient des sujets d'expérience à foison, et les diverses usines qui venaient déposer leurs ordures toxiques chez nous. Personne ne s'intéressait au martiens. Tout le monde profitait de notre misère et de notre souffrance, pour le plus grand bonheur de tous. Le bouc émissaire galactique.

Et pourtant nous nous battions. Nous nous battions pour survivre, nous nous battions pour manger, nous nous battions pour notre liberté. Mais face à la force de dix planètes c'était perdu d'avance. C'est ainsi que naquit le Gakubei. Une force résistante qui ne voulait plus seulement survivre, mais lutter pour la reconnaissance de notre peuple, pour que cesse enfin les souffrances et le massacre des habitants de la planète rouge. Au début ils se contentaient de saboter les vaisseaux atterrissant sur la planète, puis, à force de voler les vaisseaux intersidéraux, les martiens finirent par obtenir une flotte importante et purent enfin imposer leur loi.

Mais à force d'imposer sa puissance, le Gakubei avait oublié pourquoi il s'était battu et au lieu de protéger la population, s'était prit d'un fanatisme tel qu'il voulait détruire toute autres force militaire, quitte à bombarder ses propres terres. Pour arriver à leurs fins les combattants en étaient venus au paradoxe de dépouiller leurs congénères afin de détruire leurs ennemis. Autant dire que les guerriers Gakubei étaient considérés comme des traîtres, ayant commencé à protéger la population, et se servant maintenant d'elle comme la plupart des autres puissances.

Orphelins et promis à la mort, nous étions des pions idéaux pour le Gakubei, facile à former et aisément manipulables. Je m'en rendis compte quand je commençai mes missions au vu des résultats de nos actions de mort. Je me mis à réfléchir sur le véritable but de l'organisation, et compris que le Gakubei n'était dirigé que par un chef obtus, qui n'avait pour seul objectif la vengeance ; ce n'est pas en détruisant tout que nous allions construire quelque chose. Je réfléchissais au meilleur moyen de diriger le Gakubei vers un idéal plus noble lorsque j'aperçu Yoko qui revenait de sa première mission. Son regard était plus glacial que jamais, et il suffisait de plonger dans ses yeux immenses pour savoir que plus rien ne l'atteignait. Je trouvais triste de voir cette petite fille si émotive avoir fini de la sorte. C'était une des rares pupilles que j'avais appréciait par son humanité et sa douceur. Toute trace de ces qualité avait disparu à présent, broyée par la cruauté de l'organisation. Je pensais que la meilleure façon de changer le Gakubei était de mobiliser les jeunes mais je me rendais compte qu'ils étaient complètement fanatisés et n'avait plus aucune volonté de décision. Des robots sans âme. Erika et quelques compagnons proches félicitèrent Yoko de la réussite de son examen, ce qui ne sembla pas lui apporter une quelconque joie.

Mon supérieur arriva à cet instant avec une nouvelle mission.

« Yoru, nous avons repéré une caravane. Tu vas être chargé de récupérer leur matériel médical et leur réserve de nourriture ». Il posa la fiche sur mon bureau d'un geste négligeant.

Je fronçais les sourcils « c'est une mission humanitaire. »

Il ne releva les yeux qu'un instant « peut nous importe son but, c'est sa cargaison qui nous intéresse. »

Il repartit aussitôt. S'il avait noté mon expression scandalisée il n'en montra rien. Nul n'était besoin de me rappeler quoi que ce soit. Si j'échouais dans ma mission je serais immédiatement mis à mort. Je me tournais vers Yoko qui parlait maintenant à Gerda, sa formatrice. Aurais-je seulement le courage de me révolter contre tout ça ? Je n'en avais aucune idée. La seule chose que je savais, c'est que ce que je devenais me faisait vomir.

Je me dirigeais vers la section informatique, ou un ingénieur devait m'apprendre les bases du piratage. Gerda estimait que mes lacunes informatiques devaient être comblées pour mes prochaines missions. La perte de la locomotive l'avait contrarié et je la soupçonnais de m'envoyer ici pour me sanctionner. C'était la première fois que je côtoyais des mécaniciens et l'ambiance était très différente de ce à quoi j'avais l'habitude. Ils semblaient complètement passionnés de ce qu'ils faisaient. Un homme se baladait avec une console accrochée sur le coté de sa tète, lui bouchant une partie de la vue et le faisant se cogner de partout. Un autre était occupé à souder des plaques de métal, une musique hard rock à fond dans les oreilles. Un dernier était occupé à monter une étange machine dont je préférais ne pas connaître l'emploi.

Mon instructeur, Timy, était un homme petit et replet au regard vif. Son corps était composé d'un mélange hétéroclite de pinces, loupes et outils divers accrochées à ses épaules et le faisait ressembler à un paon mécanique. Il avait préparé une console à mon attention, qui semblait tenir plus par magie que par les vis qui la maintenait.

Je la saisis dans mes mains au moment ou Timy m'avertissait « fais gaffe elles a l'âge de ses circuits… »

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, ma poigne un peu brusque avait brisé la capot en deux, laissant apparaître des fils. Quelques composants tombèrent sur le sol. Timy se mis à rire face au carnage « ah ces guerriers ! Tous des brutes ! » Il repartit dans l'autre sens et je le suivais docilement, abandonnant la carcasse défoncée à son sort.

Il m'amena devant une console plus imposante, qui semblait plus robuste.

« Je ne comptais pas te faire travailler sur ce genre de bête qui est très complexe, mais vu que tu as détruit ta console…. » Il se gratta la tête d'un air perplexe. « J'espère seulement que tu vas réussir à comprendre. ». Il m'installa devant l'ordinateur et entreprit de m'apprendre les règles de base du piratage informatique.

Gerda vint me voir quelques jours plus tard. « Comment se passe les cours ? »

Je répondis sans lever les yeux de mon écran « j'essais de pirater le système de protection de la flotte vénusienne. Zut ! Je me suis fait éjecter ! ». Je boxais la console de frustration et regardais ma tutrice qui semblait étonnée de me voir encore capable d'émotions.

« Ma parole tu es devenue une experte informatique ! En seulement trois jours, tu me surprends ! »

Je rosi sous le compliment. Il était tellement rare que Gerda félicite quelqu'un.

« désolée de t'arracher à tes circuits mais j'ai une nouvelle mission pour toi. Un cas délicat ».

Elle me tendit la fiche. Un déserteur. Je parcourais la feuille rapidement. C'était un jeune guerrier qui avait obtenu son grade l'année dernière. Il était rapide et discret. Un homme intelligent. Apparemment trop pour le Gakusei contre lequel il s'était retourné.

On apprenait vite à ne pas s'attacher à ses compagnons ici. Bien trop d'entre eux mourraient lors de l'entraînement ou des missions pour qu'on risque la douleur d'une perte. Éliminer l'un d'entre ne me posait donc aucun problème.

« Vient me voir directement à la fin de ta mission ».

Le message était clair. Rester discrète.

Je me lançais donc sur les traces de ce traître, me demandant vaguement ce qui l'avait poussé à quitter le Gakubei. D'après les informations fournies, il devait retrouver une caravane humanitaire. Leur cargaison était précieuse pour nous, et le Gakubei se demandait encore comment leur vaisseau avait pu leur passer sous le nez. Je mis un certain temps à pister leur trace, guettant la moindre trace de passage. Yoru avait soigneusement dissimulé le moindre indice, mais à force de fouillez dans les gorges qui étaient un refuge idéal, je fini par trouve des traces de roues, preuve de leur récent passage. La suite semblait un jeu d'enfant. Je suivi donc cette piste qui me menait… à une grotte vide, visiblement déserte. Je m'étais encore fait berné. J'étais surprise de l'acharnement qu'il semblait témoigner à protéger de vulgaires civiles. Pourquoi déployer tant d'efforts pour cette stupide caravane ? il aurait mieux fait de s'enfuir et de disparaître Leur mission elle-même était futile. Vouloir aider les martiens…. Ils feraient mieux de nous laisser en paix au lieu de vouloir toujours nous imposer leur volonté idéaliste ! Personne n'était venu quand j'avais besoin d'aide et je ne tolérais pas que ces « compatriotes » viennent ici soulager leur besoin de reconnaissance en se faisant passer pour des héros.

Je finis par entendre des rires près de la rivière et observait en surplomb mes cibles. Je les avais enfin retrouvés, et c'était un couple batifolant dans l'eau qui les avait trahis. La fille était jeune et riait aux éclats tandis que l'homme l'arrosait et la chatouillait. Je n'avais jamais rit. On ne m'en avait jamais donné l'occasion. Ce son étrange de gorge m'irritait au plus au point, mais je ne comprenais même pas pourquoi. Je fondis sur le couple tel un aigle sur sa proie. Je commençais par la fille, dont les gloussements m'exaspéraient. Son rire s'interrompit dans un gargouillement tandis que son corps plongeait dans l'eau, mon genou compressant sa poitrine jusqu'à l'écraser. Elle recracha ses dernières bulles d'oxygènes avant que son corps ne sombre définitivement dans l'eau claire du torrent. L'homme effaré par l'attaque subite de sa compagne ne compris pas ce qui se passait et alla la rejoindre sous les flots presqu'immédiatement, le thorax perforé. Le torrent se colora d'une teinte pourpre tandis que je ressortais de l'eau fraîche pour achever les autres. Yoru apparut sur mon chemin. Il pleurait et ses yeux étaient emplis de rage. J'avais trop souvent vu ces émotions pour pouvoir encore y être sensible. Je lui fonçais dessus sans hésitation. Il para mes coups avec aisance. Il cherchait à m'entraîner loin de la caravane. Peut m'importait, je les achèverais plus tard. Je le suivis dans les gorges, tandis qu'il fuyait rapidement parmi les arpents de pierre. Il fini par se retrouver piégé entre une crevasse tombait en aplomb sur la rivière et un rocher abrupt impossible à escalader. Il se tourna alors face à moi et bondit dans un hurlement de colère. Le combat fut rude. Il se battait avec fureur et mon assurance glacée semblait décupler sa rage. Je finis cependant par sortir ma lame et lui tranchait le bras droit. Déséquilibré par son changement de centre de gravité, il se rétablit maladroitement, me laissant le temps d'amorcer une deuxième attaque.

Ma lame siffla et sa tête vola dans les airs. Son corps bougea encore quelques instants puis s'affaissant comme une poupée sur la pierre rouge. Sa tête retomba dans la rivière, ce qui me contrariait fortement. J'étais sensé la rapporter. Je la regardais tomber et s'enfoncer dans la masse liquide ; à défaut je récupérais le corps. Ce serait toujours une preuve suffisante de la réussite de ma mission. Je me dirigeais vers la caravane.

À mon retour de la caravane, un homme aidait une jeune fille à descendre de la marche. Ses deux jambes étaient en métal et elle semblait avoir du mal à marcher. L'homme la soutenait et l'aidait à avancer doucement vers la rivière.

Il se retourna soudain, ayant senti ma présence. Je m'étais déjà élancée sur lui telle une vision de cauchemar, portant un cadavre décapité. La fille se mis à hurler tandis que l'homme tentait de sortir une arme de son fourreau. La fille tomba par terre, ayant perdu son seul soutient.

L'homme tira une balle, qui s'écrasa sur mon corps cybernétique tel un insecte sur un pare-brise. Il me vit approcher avec terreur, comprenant que rien ni personne ne pourrait plus le sauver.

Il s'affaissant lourdement dans le sable lorsque je retirai ma lame de son ventre. Du sang coulait jusqu'à la rivière ou il se diluait dans l'eau trop pure des montagnes.

La jeune fille sanglotait, me regardant avec terreur. Je la fixais de mon regard de glace avant de m'approcher d'elle et de la transpercer en plein cœur. Elle émit un faible hoquet, puis son corps se relâcha doucement comme endormi. La leur de ses yeux s'éteignit tandis que la vie quittait son corps meurtri.

Je récupérais la caravane et la ramenais à bon port, laissant les cadavres nourrir les animaux du désert. Décidément je n'arrivais pas encore à parfaire mes missions. Il manquait toujours quelque chose. Une tête, une locomotive. Peut-être manquais-je de patience ou de précision. Quoi qu'il en soit Gerda sembla satisfaite du corps du déserteur. Elle ne critiqua ni ma méthode ni le temps qu'il m'avait fallu pour accomplir ma mission. Je la sentais préoccupée par un problème plus grave. Elle triturait son couteau d'un air nerveux, comme à chaque fois qu'un souci la préoccupait. En effet elle me demanda de la suivre après avoir remis le corps à la section compétente.

Makoto Kiroto restait assis, impassible. La pièce était une étuve malgré le ventilateur poussif qui tentait vainement de brasser l'air, tel un oiseau asthmatique dans le désert de Gobi. Le grincement qui accompagnait les mouvements laborieux de l'appareil n'avait rien à envier à des ongles sur un tableau noir, mais Kiroto ne bougeait pas. Son regard d'acier fixait la porte avec intensité. Tout dans son attitude démontrait le guerrier accomplit, de la lame qui pendait sur sa hanche aux cicatrices de guerre qu'arborait son visage buriné par les ans. C'était lui qui parmi les premiers survivants martiens avait voulu être plus que de la chair à canon. C'était le fondateur du Gakusei.

Il ne broncha pas lorsque Gerda introduisit Yoko dans la salle mais fixa la jeune guerrière de son regard glacé. Yoko soutint son regard pénétrant, attendant les ordres.

La voix de Kiroto résonna dans la pièce. C'était une voix sèche, enroué. La voix d'un homme qui parle peu mais sait se fait obéir d'un mot.

« Notre dernière mission a capturé un vaisseau de fret terrien possédant les codes d'accès de la cité spatiale terrestre ».

Cette seule phrase fit grimper la tension dans la pièce. Yoko saisit toute la portée de l'enjeu. Ils avaient enfin une occasion d'attaquer la terre ! Et si on l'avait convoquée, c'était pour l'intégrer à la mission.

Yoko se sentait honorée d'être choisie mais ce demanda la raison de ce choix.

Kiroto du lire cet étonnement dans ses yeux car il reprit la parole à nouveau. Le ventilateur semblait presque taire ses gémissements lorsque sa voix s'élevait « maître Gerda m'a dit que vous appreniez vite. La mission nécessite un sabotage du serveur central et vous êtes la plus apte à être formée dans les temps ».

Je hochais la tête « ce sera un honneur de faire mon devoir monsieur ». Kiroto approuva d'un mouvement de menton. « Gerba vous donnera tous les détails de la mission ». Il se leva lentement et se dirigea vers la porte. L'entretien était terminé.

L'espace. Ce grand gouffre noir sans fond. J'avais l'impression de me reconnaître dans ce paysage. Un univers immense, mais remplit de vide. La formation avait pris toute la nuit, et j'avais le crane remplit de formules et de programmes. Une disquette contenant un puissant virus m'accompagnait, soigneusement dissimulé dans ma combinaison. Des vêtements de servante m'accompagnaient dissimulés dans mon sac à dos. Ils serviraient à mon infiltration. Une sourde angoisse me tenait les trippes. J'avais la sensation que je ne reviendrais pas. Gerda m'avait prévenu que la mission était risquée, et m'avait avoué dans un murmure d'angoisse que les ordres étaient précis. En cas de capture, je devais mettre fin à mes jours. Sa peur m'avait contaminée, et je craignais maintenant pour ma vie, à mesure que le navire approchait. La station spatiale était minuscule, en comparaison de ce qu'elle représentait. Mais le spectacle de la terre était à couper le souffle. La planète mars était rouge et sèche, même vue de l'espace, alors que la terre…. la terre ressemblait à une boule de cristal d'un bleu saphir, dont les nuage blanc rehaussait la beauté. Je me sentais fascinée par un tel spectacle. Je fus prise du désir intense de fouler cette terre de mes pieds. Lieu d'opulence et de beauté face à ma planète désolée. Le vaisseau s'amarra à la station, beaucoup trop rapidement à mon goût.

Je sortie par le sas arrière, et me faufilait parmi le dédale de la station, comme indiqué sur le simulateur. Une entrée dissimulé me permis d'entrer facilement et de prendre par surprise une troupe de garde. Je les éliminais rapidement, pressée par le temps. Sans me soucier des traces de sang ornant les murs et le plafond je continuais ma route et enfilait mon costume afin de me glisser dans le couloir central. Ainsi déguisée je poursuivis ma route jusqu'au serveur sans encombre. Je glissais la disquette et commençait à taper les codes d'accès nécessaire à l'infiltration du virus. L'opération ne dura pas plus d'une minute mais je me dépêchais de terminer afin de rentrer au plus tôt. Enfin le virus fut chargé et j'enlevais la disquette en toute hâte. Je ne voulais pas traîner dans le coin. Au moment de me retourner je sentis une présence hostile qui me glaça le sang. Je sautais de côté pour éviter l'attaque, mais mon adversaire ne sembla nullement étonné et me trancha en deux. Je tombais lourdement sur le sol. Je n'avais plus de jambes, et ma capacité de combat était diminuée de moitié. La jeune femme aux cheveux blond se pencha sur moi « qui t'envoi ? »

Je tentais de me retourner pour l'atteindre à la gorge mais elle trancha mon bras droit avec une aisance déconcertante, puis le bras gauche. Complètement impuissante désormais, je me faisais l'effet d'un insecte épinglé sur une table. Je tentais alors d'appliquer les dernières instructions que l'ont m'avait confié, mais elle m'obstrua la bouche, m'empêchant de me couper la langue. J'étais terrorisée. Elle semblait tout deviner de mes intentions et de mes mouvements et m'avait réduit à néant en quelques instants. Elle répéta sa question, mais elle comprit dans mes yeux qu'elle n'aurait jamais la réponse.

Le tribunal était composé de plusieurs droïdes et cyborg, représentants chacun une planète.

La salle était froide, pesante et me faisait penser à l'antichambre de la mort. Les vénusiens étaient les plus hargneux quand à ma mise à mort et remuaient leur tentacules répugnants dans tous les sens.

La femme qui m'avait neutralisé se tenait dans un coin et observait la scène sans bouger. Pour finir, le juge qui se trouvait derrière moi et dont je ne distinguais que la voix exprima son verdict « pour tentative de sabotage de notre station spatiale, la mise à mort a été demandée. Elle sera appliquée par combustion dans l'atmosphère. Les origines martiennes de la dissidente ont pu être prouvé, nous donnant droit à représailles envers son peuple ». le marteau frappa, signifiant la fin de la séance. Le sort en était jeté. J'allais rejoindre la planète terre qui m'avait tant fasciné, mais pas de la façon à laquelle je pensais. On me jeta sans plus de façon de la station et je me sentis lentement dériver. J'avais l'impression de flotter, et ma conscience déjà semblait disparaître dans cette atmosphère brumeuse. La chaleur devint intense et je perdis conscience. J'avais tout gâché, j'avais échoué à ma mission. Je méritais de mourir, brûlé par cette atmosphère splendide. Et pourtant, mes yeux pleuraient. Je ne voulais pas mourir. Non. Je ne voulais pas…

Je me réveillais dans une salle remplie de mécaniques. Deux hommes me contemplaient avec curiosité. Je ne les connaissais pas, mais ils semblaient gentils. Le premier homme m'adressa la parole en souriant, et son visage me semblait rassérénant « bonjour je suis Ido. Quel est ton nom ? »

« nooom ? »

Je comprenais confusément ses paroles, mais je n'avais pas de réponse. Je ne me souvenais de rien, ma mémoire me semblait un gouffre sans fond nauséeux et flou.

« dommage Ido, elle a perdu la mémoire ».

Je regardais l'homme aux yeux bruns qui me rappelait quelqu'un sans savoir qui.

« ça reviendra ce n'est qu'une question de temps. Hmm… je sais !. Gally ! à partir de maintenant tu t'appelles Gally ! »

Je hochais la tête, contente. J'avais à nouveau un nom. Je ne savais plus qui j'avais pu être, et quelque part dans mon esprit je pensais que c'était beaucoup mieux comme ça. Mais une seule pensée me réconfortait à cet instant. J'étais vivante.


End file.
